


Union

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Union

Clint didn't have faith in marriage.

He believed it was an useless institution,

Designed for the innocent,

Who believed in the notion of,

Happily ever after.

He stopped believing in it.

He had seen his parents marriage unravel.

Clint got married.

It was a spur of the moment decision.

Bobbi was thrilled.

But their relationship suffered.

Clint found that he didn't like being tied down.

He prefers casual relationships.

So that is what he pursuer's.


End file.
